Midnight sparkly Pain of the black Heart
by the-names-lacey
Summary: ZOMG so this is lyke my first fic EVURRR it is about my OC Zephyr Sakura Starfire and Pls dont flame just read it K!1 it is Zuko,Sokka,AangxOC but she's NOT a marysue OMG NO WAY.ok i dont really suck that much. It's all done in humor. rated T for safety
1. Zephyr Sakura Starfire OMG

Why would you do this to me? Your ruining my life! I shouted at the ugly baldng man in front of me. His wrinkled frace frowned, and he slapped me. DAD I yelled, as I held my Throbbing red face in pain and agony. He pulled her glistening green hair, a birth defect that made her hair a shimmering, supple grass green. She fell onto her cushy toned butt.  
You will never be good enough. I hate** (A/N: So do you guys like it? The girl kills her father, and runs away but she is secretly aang's step-half-mother, and the second avatar, as well as the alternate avatar and avatar trainer, with many powers but SHHH you will find them out later ) **you. U suck at life. LOLZ., was my father's response. I started crying blood out of my silver w/ gold flecked eyes.

Sudeenly, he was on the ground and my hand was covered in blood I ran to the mirror and looked at all the blood on my faceWOW I said to myself I am glowing all over stepping over my dads dead body I ran and ran and ran and never stopped. Until I got to a bench on the sidewalk and fell asleep, where I was safe, specially from murderers and rapists prowling the streets. I felt my face, which had developed into a scar in the shape of a five-star because of my father hitting me. I cried because my beautiful, smooth, porcelain skin was marked and ruined. I fell asleep and glowed suspiciously.

2 days later ZOMG

I blinked my eyes, and my long dark eyelashes fluttered up and down I sat up and looked around thenI saw a small body of water a few feet ahead of me. When I gazed upon my refletion, I let loose a small "Yelp" and stumbled backwards. My outfit was all changed!!!!!1! WTF I said to myself.

A woolen brown shrug was stretched across my freakishly large and round breasts It was held together in the middle with a glowing rainbow **(A/N: Zephyr Sakura Starfire is 16 she's a TEEN-AGER! omgbbq!)** shiny orb Underneath it I had on a green shirt, which was cinched in the middle with a sakura flower pink print satin ribbon. On the collare was a white flowing ribbon with a golden moon in the middle. Other than my strange and mystical outfit I still looked the same:

Sparkling silver eyes with glimmering gold flecks? Check.

Green shimmering flowy mermaid-y hair? Check.

Long, elegant fluttery lashes and perfect brows? Check.

Round, large, Victoria's Secret Model boobs? Check.

Button nose? Check

Slender body that is curvy in all the right places and aslo toned too? Check.

Long skinny muscular tanned legs and arms? Check.

Trademark Initial taattoo **(A/N it is Z.S.S., her name is Zephyr Sakura Starfire it means "She of the Mary-Sues" in Japanese)**? Check.

Glowing, pale, hairless and flawless skin? Check.

Sexy Large Facial Scar from being slapped? Check.

Then, after reassuring myself how hot I was, I began to glow. I had full control over myself however. I suddenly began bending water, air, earth, fire, metal, plants, shadows, sunlight, clouds, storms, dust, animals, cookies, snow, lightning, thunder, and past presidents. Thats so cool I thought to myself. I can bend in this world! I must be in the avatar's world! I can tell by my mind reading.

Using my x-ray vision, I can see…. AHA! There is the gaang, being stalked by Zuko the crazed Horn-dog who wants to have hot butt-secks with aang and katara! At the same time! ALSO his tea-addicted junkie uncle is with him. Now I can see Sokka becoming emo and crying on toph, who is knitting a pink scarf as a present for Aang, who is secretly evil, and katara, who is PMS **(A/N: Pre menstruational syndrome.)**-ing for the third week straight. Now I will fly to them oh look I am here with the gaang HOW COOL.

Aang's P.O.V.

Whoahhh she is so hot. I am going to forget about my canon love of Katara and sex her up!

Sokka's P.O.V. **(A/N: P.O.V. stands for Point of View! LOVE YA readers! Review or BURN IN HELL. Heehee!)**

Whoahhh she is so hot. I am going to forget about my canon love of Suki and sex her up!

Zuko's P.O.V.

Whoahhh she is so hot. I am goi**(A/N: OH YEAH p.s.PLEASE don't flame me flamers are LAME and this is my first fiction I am only 4 so go easy on me!!!1)**ng to forget about my canon love of my angstiness and sex her up!

Katara's P.O.V.

Why is she so pretty? And she is bending so well! And all the male characters on Avatar seem to be in love with her despite the fact that they are ridiculously OOC! ARGH Darn her to Heck! DARN HER! I will become a total bitch to her and see what happens ha ha ha!

So I showed them all my bending and other skills, and they were all impressed.

"Hey lets go have some fun in the woods" Said Sacca.

"NO way she is mine I will challenge you to an Agni Kai for her" Said Suko, his muscles rippling because his shirt tore on a branch and fell off. "AND MY HONOR" he yelled.

"But I want her she is my prepubescent love!" Said Ang.

PSH you are all too lame for me said Zephyr, and then the three of them cried and comforted each other. Then Zephyr also let everyone in on a secret she said "I am… the second avatar! Not only am I Aang's step-half sister, I am the alternate avatar, who controls the minor elements and is the same as the avatar but different I also share all of aangs abilities and his spirit but mine is black cus I am cool like that. And I am the avatar trainer, so I train all the avatars I watch over them and I am even more powerful. I am also the last plant, shadow, sunlight, cloud, storm, dust, animal, cookie, snow, lightning thunder, and past president bender As well as the 2nd to last Airbender and 2nd to last metalBender. Suddenly, Everyone looked at Toph and gasped.

**(A/N: ZOMG cliffhanger ending?!?!?!!!!! What happened to toph well I will need 132984 ½ reviews for a second chapter so if u wanna find out REVIEW YEAH but only nice stuff YAY.)**

**P.S. In case u are wondering, Zephyr Sakura Starfire is NOT a mary-sue! Whatever that is.**


	2. Aang x Zephyr

**(A/N: READ THIS BIOTCH!! ZOMG so here I drew a picture of Zephyr Sakura Starfire she is my oc and she is SO SO AWESOME!!!!1 ok here is the link LOOK AT IT OR ELSE ****http://s67. remember REVIEW but only nice reviews FlameLame! Ha-ha I am so hilariuos!**

**OK so everyone remember the cliffhanger well HERE IS THE RESULTS)**

…..Everyone was staring at Toph. Toph had died! Omg!!! They all said at the same time. And then Zephyr started laughing and they were lyke "Wtf why are you laughing?" and she said oh silly I killed Toph she was being too in character and she didn't fall in love with me either! And then because she was laughing zephyr's eyes started twinkling and the silver and gold flecks were so pretty.

And so then they all forgave Zephyr because she convinced them that toph was lame anyway but aang couldn't master earth bending then! Well since Zephyr was the avatar's teacher she was even stronger than aang so they went to a canyon to practice earth bending.

Meanwhile ktaara was getting super jealous so then zephyr killed her too but then zephyr felt bad for her and revived her with her glowing back-from-the-dead skills.

MEANWHILE IN THE CANYON **(A/N" Okay so I have no idea what an enter key is or how it works, so here is the ginormous paragraph of DOOM!)**  
Zephyr you are so good at earth bending said Aang Thanks cutie pie said zephyr Wow u are so amazing and gorgeous I am so glad you randomly fell into our world for no particular reason, leaving a plot hole the size of Texas! Said aang And then the sun started setting and flowers were all flying in the air and zephyr was all smiley with her pretty pink lips and shiny white teeth and it was so pretty and cliché and scenic and aang was leaning in to kiss zephyr but then she started crying and angsting Oh no what's wrong said aang. Well I am so angsty said zephyr why said aang Zephyr's eyes glistened in the dusk, and her hair swayed in the breeze. A small black tear trickled down her cheek, and she began: well when I was born I was 4 months premature, and in order to have me live, they had to give me a mechanized heart. With the mechanized heart, I could never feel love or happiness or joy only bitterness, cruelty, rage, and sorrow. My whole life was miserable. I was rich but my father was really mean to me and he took away my pony that I loved contradicting the fact that I just said I couldn't love. And I had no friends they allwere mad at me for being so hot, and the boys were afraid of me because I was so fast and strong and amazing at sports and life. Then my cat died. So my father hit me and I killed him and I ran away from home. I am so alone then I woke up here abd my life suckz. And so tehn she started sobbing and aang started sobbing with her and then they earthbended sharp rocks and cut themselves. After that they went back to the campsite where the firelight cast sparkles across zephyr's beautiful face and ate dinner with the gaang, zuko, and iroh.

Would anyone like tea? Said iroh  
NO they all said. We are having water and fluffy animals for dinner not tea.

"What were you guys doing" said katara "cus you know that me and aang are totally together not you"

**(A/N: OMG grrr I h8 katara she is a mary-sue and she is so annoying and she is a floozy and she thinks she is so hot she is the worst and Zephyr is the best!!!1)**

BITCH mind your own business said zephyr and then she slapped her upside the head and katara ran away crying

You should have some tea it is so comforting said iroh to katara who was scheming against Zephyr because she was too pretty and perfect

Then they all went to bed (with each other)  



End file.
